naruto_pediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sennin Mōdo
Sennin Mōdo jest wynikiem korzystania z naturalną energią wraz z shinobim radykalnie wzmacnia normalną czakrę. Przegląd Tryb Mędrca mogą wejść ludzie, którzy uczą się pobierać energię naturalną i mieszaniem z własną czakrą. W ten sposób człowiek nową czakrę senjutsu, która pozwala im wejść w Tryb Mędrca, zwiększa skuteczność bojową poprzez umożliwienie mu wykorzystać naturalnej siły otoczenia, który otwiera nowe techniki dla użytkowników i pozwala im wzbogacić istniejące techniki czakrą senjutsu. Trybu Mędrca można nauczyć się w kilku miejscach Góra Myōboku należąca do ropuch, Jaskinia Ryūchi przynależąca do węży. Uczą się na Góra Myōboku i Jaskinia Ryūchi użytkownik uzyskuje dla miejsca styl Tryb Mędrca, który ma te same zalety i wady, ale różnią się aspektami. Trening left|thumb|159px|Jiraiya trenuje by opanować senjutsu. Według Fukasaku, tylko ci, którzy posiadają ogromne rezerwy czakry są w stanie wykorzystać energię naturalną do wywołania senjutsu. Ponadto, ciało użytkownika musi być na tyle silne, aby wspierać Tryb Mędrca; Orochimaru nauczył się senjutsu, ale nie był w stanie użyć trybu z powodu słabych ciał gospodarzy. Wynikający z tego i jego eksperymentów z unikalną umiejętnością Jūgo był w stanie stworzyć swoją unikalną przeklętą pieczęć. Użytkownik jest zobowiązany do zrównoważenia swojej fizycznej i duchowej energii, którą pobiera z otoczenia. Gamakichi próbuje proces do dodatkowego smaku lodów czekoladowo waniliowych. Jeśli użytkownik użyje zbyt mało energii naturalnej to technika nie działa. Aby wejść w Tryb Mędrca użytkownik musi w idealnym bezruchu by stać się jednością z naturą i utrzymać równowagę własnej energii fizycznej i duchowej oraz energii naturalnej. Ci, którzy uczą się u ropuch mają dostęp do specjalnego oleju, ułatwiający pobieranie energii naturalnej do ciała, lecz ten olej istnieje w atmosferze Góry Myōboku. Jeżeli olej znajduje się poza górami to wyparowuje, więc może być tylko wykorzystany w celu szkolenia. Jeśli użytkownik zagrodmadzi zbyt dużo energii zacznie zmieniać się w kamień. Skamieniałe ciała jednorazowych mędrców, który nie opanowali senjutsu są rozproszone po całej Górze Myōboku. Zostając uderzonym specjalną laską podczas przeobrażania się w ropuchę cały proces cofa się. Niebezpiecznie jest uczenie się zbierania energii naturalnej bez tej laski, ponieważ nie ma innych znanych sposób, aby odwrócić tansformację w ropuchę. Ponadto, jeśli tansformacja jest zakończona, nawet laska nie może tego cofnąć, a użytkownik zostanie pominkiem ropuchy na zawsze. Korzyść Korzyściami dla tych, którzy uczą się senjutsu obejmują: * Prędkość, siła, refleks, wytrzymałość i precyzja gwałtownie wzrastają. * Ninjutsu, genjutsu oraz taijutsu użytkownika stają się potężniejsze. * W tym trybie użytkownik może manipulować energią naturalną, która go otacza, używając jej jako przedłużenia jego ciała, co zwiększa zasięg ataków. * Użytkownik otrzymuje umiejętność wyczuwania czakry. Niekorzyści Istnieje kilka niekorzyści podczas używania tego trybu: * Jeśli użytkownik zbierze zbyt dużo energii naturalnej zmieni się w ropuchę a później skamienieje. Procesu tego nie można cofnąć. * Aby zebrać odpowiednią ilość energii naturalnej by wejść w Tryb Mędrca, użytkownik musi pozostać w idealnym bezruchu. Przez to może stać się łatwym celem dla przeciwnika. * Ponieważ użytkownik musi się ruszać w czasie walki, czakra senjutsu nie może być uzupełniana, co oznacza, że użytkownik może pozostać w tym trybie tylko przez pewien czas * Druga i trzecia niekorzyść mogą zostać pominięte dzięki technice Senpō: Ryōsei no Jutsu w której jeden mędrzec gromadzi czakrę dla drugiego, lub jak w przypadku Naruto, cienisty klon może zostać wykorzystany w tym samym celu. * Po zakończeniu Trybu Mędrca użytkownik jest wyczerpany. Formy Niekompletny Tryb Mędrca left|thumb|159px|Niekompletny Tryb Mędrca. Jiraiya nie był w stanie całkowicie zbalansować swojej czakry z naturalną energią w wyniku czego jego Tryb Mędrca był niekompletny. Przez brak równowagi Jiraiya przyjmował szereg cech ropuchy podczas używania Trybu Mędrca (np. duże ręce lub jego skóra). Jego wygląd zmieniał się: jego nos stawał się większy i zyskiwał brodawki, zęby robiły się ostre, pojawiał się nadmiar włosów (broda) oraz oczy ropuchy. Późniejsze cechy transformacji to postura ropuchy oraz linie na twarzy stają się znacznie grubsze, przejmując każdą stronę jego twarzy. Ze względu na te cechy, Jiraiya nie lubił używać Trybu Mędrca, gdyż to "odstraszało panie". Pokazał też możliwość przekształcenia swoich kończyn w kończyny żab, tak aby ułatwić manewrowanie. Aby obejść zagrożenia pozostałe podczas postoju podczas bitwy, aby ponownie wejść w Tryb Mędrca, Jiraiya przywoływał Shimę i Fukasaku rysując umowę krwi na swojej twarzy. Dwoje Wielkich Ropuszych Mędrców przyłączają się na ramionach Jiraiyi i dzięki technice Senpō: Ryōsei no Jutsu zbierają naturalną energię z której Jiraiya może korzystać. Tryb Mędrca Sennin Mōdo.jpg|Jiraiya w Trybie Mędrca nauczony przez ropuchy. Naruto w Trybie Mędrca.png|Naruto w Trybie Mędrca nauczony przez ropuchy. Kabuto w Trybie Mędrca.png|Kabuto w Trybie Mędrca nauczony przez węże. Hashirama w Trybie Mędrca.png|Hashirama w Trybie Mędrca. Minato w Trybie Mędrca.png|Minato nauczony przez ropuchy. W przeciwieństwie do Jiraiyi, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Kabuto Yakushi i Hashirama Senju byli w stanie całkowicie zbalansować swoją własną czakrę z energią naturalną. To pozwala im korzystać z Trybu Mędrca w doskonałej równowadze, co pozwala im zachować wszystkie ich poprzednie właściwości fizyczne. Jednak ci, którzy opanowali Tryb Mędrca mają charakterystyczny znacznik, którym jest ciemne zabarwienie wokół oczu. Kolor znacznika i oczy użytkownika różni się jednak u Mędrców. Cechy węża u Kabuto rozwinęły się bardziej w Trybie Mędrca i wyrosły mu cztery rogi, więc stwierdził, że przeszedł metamorfozę z "węża" do "smoka". Prawdziwy mędrzec wciąż cierpi z powodu słabości Trybu Mędrca, wymagając używania Senpō: Ryōsei no Jutsu by mógł zostać w ruchu podczas walki. Jednakże Kabuto Yakushi przyswoił DNA Jūgo by zreplikować zdolność jego klanu do biernego absorbowania naturalnej energii, co pozwala mu ciągle zbierać energię naturalną nawet podczas ruchu, dzięki czemu może pominąć tę szczególną słabość. Naruto znalazł swój własny sposób w którym jeden z jego klonów cienia zebra energię naturalną gdzie indziej, podczas gdy on walczy. Gdy wyczerpie czakrę senjutsu, używa wstecznego przywołania i przywołuje klona aby go rozproszyć, odbierając energię naturalną klona i ponownie wchodzi w Tryb Mędrca. Ten sposób ogranicza maksymalną liczbę klonów pomocniczych, które może tworzyć Naruto do pięciu dopóki klony gromadzą energię naturalną, gdyż więcej mogłoby zakłócić ich skupienie. Aby upewnić się, że ma wystarczająco dużo klonów cienia do wykorzystania w walce, Naruto używa tylko dwóch klonów cienia do zbierania czakry senjutsu, pozwalając mu wejść w Tryb Mędrca w sumie trzy razy. Naruto stwierdził również, że możliwe jest, aby wydłużyć czas tego trybu. Umiejętności Naruto, Minato i Hashiramy są takie, że mogą wejść w Tryb Mędrca po chwili. Ponadto stary limit dwóch Rasenshurikenów Naruto został zwiększony do trzech. W tym trybie umiejętności Hashiramy drastycznie wzrastały. Widać to gdy użył Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju i stworzył statuę, która z łatwością skarłowaciała kilka gór i Kuramę. Hashirama może także wykonać Senpō: Myōjinmon technikę, która może uwięzić stworzenia tak potężne jak Dziesięcioogoniasty. Użytkownik zyskuje także zwiększoną wytrzymałość i jest w stanie wytrzymać ostrzał ciosów od wszystkich ogoniastych bestii. Wpływ Ogoniastej Bestii left|thumb|159px|Oko Naruto w Trybie Mędrca połączone z wpływem Kuramy. Podczas spotkania z Nagato, Naruto został trafiony w żołądek jednym z odbiorników czakry, gdzyż Nagato myślał, że z takiej odległości będzie mógł łatwo kontrolować jinchūriki. Jednakże, gdy młody człowiek był w Trybie Mędrca złość lisa wpłynęła na jego formę i została ukazana jako oczy Kuramy, odzwierciedlone w oczach mędrca Naruto. Tęczówki zmieniły kolor na czerwony a źrenice zaczęły przypominać zarówno oczy Kuramy jak i oczy Trybu Mędrca Naruto i przypominały krzyż. Jakiś czas później podczas walki z Obito jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Naruto ponownie użył kombinacji tych dwóch mocy do tworzenia potężnych ataków nasilonych energią naturalną z Trybu Mędrca, nawet do tego stopnia, aby wymieszać naturalną energię z Kulą Ogoniastej Bestii.18 W tej formie oczy Naruto przyjmują ten sam wygląd co wcześniej. Oznaczenia Trybu Mędrca są też widoczne na powłoce Kuramy w trybie ogoniastej bestii. Ciekawostki * W filmie Naruto 5: Krwawe Więzienie czerwony płaszcz, który Naruto nosił podczas walki z Painem pojawia się, gdy Naruto wchodzi w Tryb Mędrca. Jak każda inna fizyczna zmiana postaci, znika, kiedy Tryb Mędrca się kończy. * Przejawianie cech zwierzęcych, poprzez aktywację naturalnej energii jak i wykonywania senjutsu, jest odniesienie do opowieści ludowej "Ninja Jiraiya", gdzie Jiraiya, Tsunade i Orochimaru przyszli studiować konkretną magię zwierząt do używania ich ninjutsu. Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Senjutsu